


Sugar Cane

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [28]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas tries to condition Alex to like him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	Sugar Cane

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jamilton Month Day 28 - Candy and omg there are only two days left :(

The first time Thomas hands Alex a bar of chocolate he is a bit irritated, but at the end of the day, he has already forgotten about it. Then Thomas gives Alex a cup of coffee the next day and the day after that and the day after that. When Thomas hands him another bar of chocolate the next day, Alex starts to see the pattern and isn´t at all surprised when he gets to work on Monday again and Thomas is waiting with a Muffin. Alex spends the day debating if he should ask Thomas what he is doing, but in the end he decides to just watch where this is going, especially because he doesn´t really mind him giving him free snacks and coffee. That he finds it endearing and enjoys the other man´s company is just another bonus in this whole situation.

This has been going on for nearly three weeks now, with Thomas giving him something to eat or drink every time he sees him. Alex isn´t surprised at all when Thomas hands him a box of his favourite candy as soon he walks into the conference room.

“Are you trying to condition me into liking you?”, Alex asks jokingly, as he takes the box from Thomas.

The other man freezes and just stares at him with big eyes and Alex could swear that he is blushing a bit.

“Oh my god, I was joking, but you totally are, aren´t you?!”

Thomas shakes his head rapidly.

“I was not doing that.”, he insists, but Alex can hear the lie in the other man´s voice.

“No. It´s true. Oh my god. It all makes sense.”, Alex says, grinning brightly at the other man, who still stares at him in mortification. “I can´t believe I haven´t noticed earlier!”

“I really don´t know-“, Thomas starts again, but Alex ignores him.

“That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”, he admits, without really thinking about it.

This time it´s on Alex to blush, self-consciously raking his hand through his hair. Thomas has gone quiet too, and for a moment they just look at each other, both trying to figure out what the other man is thinking. Thomas is the first one to break the silence, letting out an awkward chuckle.

“So, since when have you figured it out?”, he asks.

Alex shrugs, giving him a reassuring smile.

“I realised that you were up to something when you kept giving me snacks and coffee. At first I thought you wanted to play nice so that I would say yes to a favour you´ll ask of me, but then you just kept going and never tried to convince me to do anything for you and I had psychology in school too and that reminded me of Pavlov.”, he chuckles. “So I was right? You wanted to condition me to like you?”

Thomas nods.

“But why?”, Alex asks. He can feel his heart picking up speed, afraid what Thomas is going to say.

Thomas bites his lip, looking around to see if anyone has joined them in the room. When he sees that they are still alone, he lets out a sigh.

“I wanted to ask you out and thought when I give you stuff beforehand and like, I guess you could call it “condition you to like me”, you´d be more likely to say yes.”

Alex feels himself relaxing at that. He lets out a laugh and shakes his head.

“You realize how stupid that sounds, don´t you?”, he mocks, while still grinning.

Thomas nods, scratching the back of his head.

“Are you mad at me?”, he asks, a worried note in his voice.

Alex shrugs.

“That you tried to train me like a dog? Take a guess.”

“No?”

Alex rolls his eyes.

“Try again.”

“I´m sorry-“, Thomas starts, but Alex holds up his hand, signalling him to shut up.

“Take me out for dinner and I just might forgive you.”, he says with a smirk, and Thomas just stares at him.

“Wait, did you just agree to go on a date with me?”

Alex lets out a huff, grabbing Thomas´ tie and pulling him down for a quick kiss, before taking a step back again.

“You know, we could have had that weeks ago. I already liked you.”, Alex says softly.

“Really?”, Thomas asks.

Alex nods.

“Obviously. But like I said, this was still the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

Thomas smiles at him and takes a step forward, softly cupping Alexander´s face, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. This time it lasts longer, and Alex almost forgets where they are, until he hears someone clearing his throat behind them. They instantly jump apart, both looking up guiltily at their boss.

“This really isn´t the time nor the place for this.”, Washington says, but Alex can hear the amusement in his voice.

“Of course not, sir.”, Alex answers, while Thomas says: “Won´t happen again, sir.”

They both sit down next to Washington and try to engage in polite conversation, while waiting for Burr and Adams to join them. Alex keeps his eyes on Thomas the whole time and he catches the other man looking back at him more than once. When Alex sees him glancing over at him once more, he smiles at him and takes one of the candys out and eats it. Thomas rolls his eyes at him with a small smile on his face, before turning back to Washington.

They start the meeting once Burr and Adams join them, and to Alex it feels like it lasts forever. When Washington finally wraps it up, Alex can barely wait until he is finished speaking, before he gets up. He waits outside for Thomas to join him, giving him a bright smile.

“So, Mister Jefferson, have you decided already when you will take me out?”, Alex asks, faking being formal.

He nudges Thomas with his elbow, while walking with him to his office.

“I have, in fact, Mister Hamilton. I was thinking we could go out tonight. I have wasted enough time trying to seduce you.”, Thomas gives back, in the same mock formal voice as the other man.

“Trying to seduce me?”, Alex chuckles, breaking character.

“It worked!”, Thomas complains, which only causes Alex to laugh more.

“Whatever, see you tonight then, Pavlov.”

With that he walks away from Thomas, swearing to himself that he will never let him live that down.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! Please let me know what you think of it, because comments always make my day :)  
> You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
